Harry Potter y la venganza de la muerte
by litlemonster
Summary: Harry murió de muerte natural a los 112 años de edad, termina de nuevo en el cruce entre la vida y la próxima gran aventura, la muerte le da una opción, seguir adelante o volver atrás y hacer todo de nuevo arriesgando todo para salvar a sus amigos. Advertencia:contenido para adultos. Traduccion de Harry Potter and Deaths revenge por DazMal


N-A:Hola lectores, ahora antes de empezar a quejarme, yo tengo a mis personajes actuando de acorde a su edad y los pongo en situaciones más adultas. La razón de esto es simple: los libros de HP son originalmente destinados a niños de entre ocho y diez años de edad, si Rowling hubiese escrito específicamente para el mercado adulto / adolescente creo que los personajes que actuarían de manera muy diferente. Aunque me encantan los libros, los personajes no son realistas (en términos de edad).

Quiero decir, Ron tiene dieciséis años, antes de que besa a una chica, ninguno de los personajes nunca se emborrachan ... simplemente no es realista en comparación con un colegio Inglés, confíen en mí yo sé de lo que hablo, pase algunos años en uno, el sexo, la bebida y las drogas estaban por todas partes.

También, como ustedes verán pronto Harry es el personaje principal, es mucho más independiente en esta historia, razones que que pronto ustedes descubrirán.

Como de costumbre, no poseo Harry Potter, JK Rowling lo hace... por favor tengan en cuenta que he usado unas pocas líneas aquí y allá de los libros, así como la cancion del sombrero seleccionado en primer año... Tambien hasta ahora tengo más de ciento cincuenta páginas escrito por lo que voy a publicar con regularidad y tengo planes de escribir la historia hasta que Voldemort es derrotado.

De todos modos espero que les guste mi historia y espero comentarios.

N-T:chicos esta historia no es mia, es de DazMal yo solo la estoy traduciendo porque es en realidad una historia genial y tengo su permiso para hacerlo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi y please comenten…A Daz le gustara saber mucho que su historia fue bien acogida en la comunidad de habla española…

Harry Potter y La venganza de la Muerte

Prólogo

**De vuelta a la estación del tren**

Casa de los Potter en las afueras del Valle de Godric.  
Habían construido su casa poco después de que James, su hijo mayor había nacido, está asentada en una gran parcela de terreno situada al lado de un campo de hierba verde y exuberante. Los terrenos incluyen una laguna cristalina y un pequeño bosque en el que los niños jugaban cuando eran más jóvenes, el vecino más cercano vive a un kilómetro de distancia. La casa no era tan grande como algunas de las fincas de la antigua familia, pero era suyo, y estaba lleno de felicidad, risa y alguna explosión ocasional. Las paredes de piedra arenosa fueron bañadas por la luz de la luna y dio un aire de paz y tranquilidad que parecía resumir la casa perfectamente.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando finalmente sucedió, Harry Potter, que tendría ciento doce años de edad en unos pocos días empezó a roncar suavemente, al lado de él estaba su esposa Ginny, que también estaba roncando, pero a un poco más alto que su marido. De vez en cuando ella dejó escapar un resoplido por su pequeña nariz. Habían estado casados desde el año después de que ella había dejado Hogwarts y en su mayor parte había sido muy felices juntos, tuvieron tres hijos, todos ahora con sus propias familias, así como nietos. La pareja de ancianos había cambiado mucho a lo largo de las décadas, Harry había perdido la mayor parte de su cabello cuando él estaba en sus ochenta años, que ahora se afeitó la cabeza, de modo que los mechones pequeños de cabello justo por encima de las orejas se mantenian ordenados. Harry había recogido unas cuantas cicatrices más largo de los años, había peleado más batallas después de finalmente derrotar a Voldemort, había aprendido mucho y viajó por el mundo. Harry había hecho las paces con su estatus de celebridad en sus veinte años de edad, y lo había utilizado con gran efecto, ayudando a lograr un cambio positivo para el mundo mágico, y lo había utilizado como un grito de guerra cuando había que hacerlo. Las arrugas ya cubrian su rostro y cuerpo, nunca engordó, en su lugar permanecio delgado toda su vida, algo que a su esposa le encantaba.

Ginny estaba a su lado, ella también había envejecido con gracia, lo que alguna vez fue un pelo color rojo fuego habia cambiado a un color gris plateado que Harry pensó que era muy hermoso. Su figura había cambiado poco en los últimos años, todavía era atlética, pero debido a su edad ya no era la atleta que una vez fue, pero de acuerdo a Harry, aún podía perseguirlo por toda la casa.

Fotografías animadas quellenan el dormitorio mostrando sus vidas juntos, algunos mostraban a Harry como un estudiante en Hogwarts, una lo mostraba empapado en stinksap después de una lección de la herbologia. Algunas les mostraban jugando quidditch juntos, la boda, con Harry y Ginny sosteniéndose las manos, y luego inclinándose para besarse. Otros mostraron fotos de sus hijos en San Mungo como bebés, James agitando los puños regordetes, Albus masticando su pie y Lily acurrucándose bajo su manta. Había fotos de los niños cuando iban a Hogwarts, nerviosos y emocionados, una mostraba a James vestido con túnica de gala, saludando a la cámara y luego sonrojándose por algo que su novia le había dicho al oído. Otra mostraba a los niños cubiertos de viruela de dragón con pústulas desagradables por todos ladosy cada pocos segundos rascándose, fotos mas nuevas mostraban la boda de James. Albus agitando a la cámara con Scorpius Malfoy, ambos vestidos con pantalones vaqueros y camisetas muggles, llevando bolsas enormes justo antes de dirigirse a lo que Albus llama ¨su recorrido aventurero¨. Una de las fotos se destavaba con más de sesenta personas saludando y sonriendo, que había sido tomada hace unos años al frente de la casa, durante una la fiesta de Año Nuevo, George había habia soltado fuegos artificiales enormes haciendo que las personas saltaran cuando la explosión ocurrió.

De repente, Harry abrió los ojos, había estado teniendo un sueño muy agradable, soñó que estaba volando una escoba, que era algo que él no había hecho en casi quince años, había llegado a atrapar la snitch, cuando un dolor se clavó en su pecho y se disparó hacia el brazo izquierdo. Se las arregló para tomar un respiro enorme, logró girar la cabeza para ver a Ginny dormir, él sabía lo que estaba pasando, era su momento, tuvo un breve momento fugaz de miedo, pero pasó rápido. Harry le dijo adiós en silencio al amor de su vida y cerró los ojos por última vez.

Todo era de color blanco puro durante unos segundos, demasiado brillante para ver, luego, lentamente, todo empezó a enfocarse y la luz blanca atenuó ... **_me pregunto si me encontraré con mamá y papá?_** Se preguntó, de pronto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, la estación de Kings Cross. Miró hacia abajo. _**Por lo menos no estoy desnudo en esta ocasión.**  
_  
**_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_**

Harry no dijo las palabras en voz alta, pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas de todos modos.

"Creo que puedo responder a eso." Harry se volvió y vio a un hombre pálido con un traje negro muggle sentado en uno de los bancos de metal. Harry estaba seguro de que nunca había conocido al hombre antes, él habría recordado, porque el hombre tenía algo en él que sólo gritaba **_soy poderoso y no debes meterse conmigo.  
_**  
Harry tomó en el traje negro, camisa negra, corbata negro, zapatos negros brillantes, el pelo negro y los ojos negros y penetrantes que lo miraban fijamente.

"Quién eres?" -Preguntó Harry cortésmente.

El hombre indicó a Harry que se siente, "Yo soy la muerte".

Harry tomo aire fuertemente

"No tengas miedo, no tienes nada que temer de mí, has llevado una vida buena y noble, de cualquier forma yo no causo la muerte, yo no soy más que la guía para su vida después de la muerte"  
Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, él estaba tratando de entender lo que eso significaba. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Te he traído aquí cuándo moriste, me gustaría ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad."

"Una segunda oportunidad?" -Preguntó Harry con asombro.

"Sí, una segunda oportunidad, para evitar la muerte prematura de muchas personas."

"No entiendo".

"Tú es Harry Potter, una vez maestro de las reliquias de la muerte, el destructor de la abominación que era Voldemort, el mato a cientos de personas que debian vivir, esa cosa". Escupió con rabia "ha engañado a la muerte. A través de ti voy a tener mi revancha y arreglar lo que se ha roto, para corregir los destinos de los muertos, puedo enviarle atrás en el tiempo a lo largo de su línea de vida. Por supuesto, tienes una opción, puedes regresar o puedes ir a la próxima gran aventura. " _¿Dónde he oído eso antes?  
_  
La muerte permaneció en silencio mientras Harry procesaba lo que se le habia dicho, y por último preguntó "¿Qué pasará si vuelvo?"

"Eso no lo puedo decir, puedes cambiar tanto los acontecimientos que la totalidad de tu realidad es diferente de la que conoces."

"En otras palabras, si cambio las cosas mucho diferentes personas mueren, no me caso con Ginny y mis hijos no nacen?"

"Eso podría suceder, también puedes morir mucho antes, o podrías salir victorioso y tener más hijos, tu destino será lo que tú quieras."

"¿A dónde regresaré?"

"Esa será tu decisión."

Harry se recostó en el banco, "Necesito pensar en esto con cuidado, puedo tener tiempo para pensar?"

Muerte rió para sus adentros "Por supuesto Sr. Potter, aquí el tiempo no significa nada... toma todo el tiempo que necesite."

Harry se sentó en el banquillo por lo que pareció horas pensando en las cosas, preguntándose cosas una detrás de la otra, tratando de planear las cosas en su mente, que haría? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Podría revivir su pasado? ¿Tenía el derecho de hacer cambios? Finalmente llegó a una decisión, pero primero tenía más preguntas para la muerte.

"Si vuelvo voy a ser un Horrocrux otra vez?" Harry necesitaba saber, pero también temía la respuesta.

La muerte se volvió a Harry "Sí, sería empezar por el principio otra vez, pero mantendrías tus conocimientos, tus recuerdos, ese es el límite de mi poder."

"Y puedo elegir a donde voy a volver?"

"Sí".

"¿Qué pasa con mi fuerza mágica? ¿Sería lo mismo que pasa ahora?"

"Sí y no, su magia sigue siendo la mismo durante toda su vida, sin embargo tu cuerpo más joven necesitara tiempo para ajustarse a lo que es capaz de hacer, aunque esto debería pasar rápidamente con un poco de práctica."

Harry asintió con la cabeza "¿Qué pasa después de que Voldemort esté muerto? ¿Qué pasará con la línea de tiempo?" -Preguntó Harry con cuidado.

La muerte volvió a centrarse en él "Quieres saber si puedes evitar otras atrocidades?" Harry asintió con la cabeza otra vez "Como ya he dicho, tu futuro será lo que tú quieras. Puedes hacer lo que pienses que es lo mejor, para ti, el mundo mágico y el mundo como un todo."

Harry se sentó de nuevo "Yo realmente no tengo una opción ¿no? Tengo la oportunidad de salvar a mis amigos, mi padrino, a todos aquellos que murieron luchando, puedo evitar que el incidente español y poner en marcha las semillas de una mejor integrada sociedad".

Muerte asintió solemnemente: "Sí, pero recuerde que también puede fallar."

Eso fue un pensamiento inquietante, "¿Crees que fallaré?"

"No, tú eres más fuerte que Voldemort, tienes conocimiento que él no tiene, sabes sus secretos, si usas este conocimiento con prudencia y con cuidado creo que lo puedes vencer."

"Él tiene que matar el Horrocrux dentro de mí, ¿no?"

"Sí".

"Así que tengo que dejarle recuperar su cuerpo, atarse a mí con mi sangre, y luego dejar que me mate, volver y matarlo?"

"Sí".

"Está bien, entonces, sé lo que debo hacer."

"Y estás dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones, cualesquiera que sean?" La muerte preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí".

"Y a entender que si fallas, no voy a ser capaz de enviate de vuelta otra vez?"

"Entiendo".

"Una palabra de advertencia, si cambia demasiado las cosas, los acontecimientos serán muy diferente de lo que sabes y su conocimiento de lo que ocurrirá será inútil, mi consejo es escoger sabiamente que cambiar". Harry asintió con la cabeza, ya había pensado en eso.

"Cierra los ojos y concéntrate a donde quieres volver, buena suerte, espero no verte de nuevo por un largo tiempo." Un momento después, la estación se encendió la luz blanca y brillante, y luego desapareció.


End file.
